My Name is Corinthos: Part Eight: Masonry
by Gillen1962
Summary: Jerry Jacks arrives in town and meets with Fasion's son and we do not mean Peter. Kristina consolidates her power. Lucky takes charge of the search for Molly and Nicholas is not sure he likes that idea. The Dancer killer has been arrested, or has he. Alexis comes to Sly's defense. Drew meets Marko. The landscape beneath the feet of Port Charles 1% begins to shift.


_My Name is Corinthos: Part Eight: Masonry_

Lucky Spencer looked out across the rooftops in Sidi Boa Said in Tunisia. Moments before his honeymoon with Soumia Al-Fayheed had been interrupted when they had to rescue his brother Nicholas Cassadine from tumbling off the roof. Now his sister Lulu Spencer had reminded them that Molly Cassadine-Lansing had been kidnapped by the gun men who had shoved Nicholas nearly to his death, again.

"So, they came through that door down there" Lucky said pointing.

"Yes Sir" Said Hussain Arssi, the agent of Dr. Razem Garshallah who Molly, Nic and Lulu had been there to meet.

"Took her out the same way?" Lucky asked.

"I think so" Said Lulu.

"Where's the body?" Lucky asked.

"Molly?" Nicholas asked puzzled.

"No, the man she would have killed." Lucky said.

Nicholas looked puzzled. "Are you nuts how would Molly kill someone?"

"Guy grabbed her; she'd slam her ring into him" Lucky said. "I've seen her do it"

"Ring?" Nicholas asked.

"Molly wears Helena's poison ring. She's used it twice that I know of, maybe more."

"She wears Helena's ring?" Nicholas said.

"Yes. And if she was being taken against her will, she would have used it." Lucky said. "Molly let herself be kidnapped."

"Why would she do that?" Nicholas asked.

"To get to the person you are looking for and knowing you and Lulu would be following."

Nicholas shook his head. "I don't know Lucky, are you sure?"

Soumia leaned her arm on Lulu's shoulder. Lulu smiled. "Nicholas, Lucky is sure."

"My husband doesn't speak unless he is sure" Soumia added.

Lucky turned to Arssi and said. "Do you have a name for us, Sir?"

"No, but I have a location, San Palo Brazil and the name of the company: Regeneratsiya"

Simultaneously Nicholas and Lucky said. "Reclaim?"

"Vy govorite po-russki seychas?" Nicholas asked.

"Ne vse" Lucky answered with a smile. "Doesn't everyone."

Nicholas shook his head. He turned to Lulu "Okay, I guess we are heading to Brazil."

He held his hand out to Lucky. "And we will let you two get back to your honeymoon,"

Soumia tried hard to stifle her laugh. Lucky shook his head. "Sorry Nicholas you are stuck with us. Molly is a citizen of the area I am WSB Director of, she has been kidnapped by what appears to be international terrorist This is WSB Business now."

"I can't interrupt your honeymoon. "Nicholas said. "You can't just abandon your new wife."

"Abandon me?" Soumia said. "Nicholas, I have WSB training, I'll be going along. Now do you have a plane, or do I need to call Dr. Garshallah and arrange one."

Lucky took her hand and the two of them began to leave the roof top. Nicholas stood looking. Lulu hooked her arm in his.

"That is an entirely different Lucky, then I remember." Nicholas said to their sister.

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to, but the crying guy who talked to rocks, is gone."

"I'm not sure I like him" Nicholas said.

"I'd be pretty sure he does not care." Lulu answered. "See that woman on his arm? Long as he got her, he's pretty self-complete. "

Alexis handed the folder to Terry who opened it and then handed it over to Jax. He looked and nodded. "So, it's over?"

Alexis shook her head. "Yes, the suit against Terry is being dropped and Steven settled on behalf of Mercy Hospital with a statement that they would review their hiring practices in the future."

Dr. Terry Randolph was relieved but puzzled. "I am happy this is gone, but what was the point?"

Alexis shrugged.

"Press, media, a news story and a campaign talking point from Charlie Holt. "Jax said.

"I think what hurts most is that Carol would use me like that." Terry said. Dr. Carol Cressman had been married to Terry Randolph before Terry's transition surgery, unknown to Terry, Alexis and Jax, Carol was also the sister of Ken Murray the money man behind the Holt Campaign.

"Life changes people." Alexis said.

'Maybe" Commented Jax. "But I hope she packs up and leaves town,"

"She has applied for a position as head of counseling at Mercy" Alexis said.

"Really?" Terry replied crinkling her face.

Alexis was about to respond when her secretary came in and whispered in her ear. "Excuse me one minute."

She got up and left.

Terry turned to Jax and said. "I'm bothered that she is not leaving town,"

"Me too, bad enough we have my crazy ex-wife." Jax said smiling.

Terry leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Okay now I feel better about Carol staying in town, she may be a conservative firebrand, but she is not batshit crazy."

Jax sighed. "Carly has her moments."

Alexis came back into the room and said. "I am afraid the two of you are going to need to excuse me. Terry read over the NDA and when you are ready sign it and get it back to me. "

"Something up?" Jax asked knowing his best friend well enough to see the strain on her face.

Alexis weighed her options. The media was going to descend on her client one way or the other, telling Jax would at least put her in front of that. "You are going to want to get a reporter, your best, down to PCPD headquarters, they have just arrested a suspect in the dancer killings."

"What?" Jax said.

"Thank God" added Terry.

Jax shook his head. "You are going down to defend him?"

"They arrested Sly Eckhart." Alexis said.

Jax already had his phone out and was calling his star Reporter Dillon Quartermaine as Alexis left the room.

Jordan Ashford walked into the PCPD interrogation room and looked at the man shackled to the desk. "Ms. Davis' office called she is on her way down."

"Thank you, Captain," Sly said quietly.

"Sly this is a chance to get ahead of this if you would like to talk." Jordan said with a smile.

"No Captain, thank you. I know you are just doing your job, but I will just wait for my attorney."

Jordan nodded and left the room. Outside in the office area FBI Agent Marcia Chambers and Police Commissioner Mac Scorpio were having a heated conversation.

"Let me in to talk to him and I will get a confession" Demanded Chambers.

"He has asked for an attorney and he will get his attorney" Snapped Mac.

"And once he lawyers up your case falls apart." Chambers retorted.

"We have solid DNA evidence." Mac said.

"And you also have DNA from someone else"

Mac nodded. He had gotten a phone report from Chase and Spencer who were on their way back concerning the match for the other DNA found on the latest victim.

"There may be DNA from the victim in the cut on the side of his face." Jordan said.

Chambers scoffed. "You don't think he's washed?"

"Maybe but maybe he didn't use peroxide and wash it away." Said Jordan.

Mac thought for a moment then said. "Go find Robert, get to a judge and get an order to take DNA from the cut. "

"Alexis will argue we have his DNA." Said Ashford.

"Let her, tell Robert to argue we want fresh DNA, a better match, make it sound like we are trying to make sure we are not making a mistake. Just don't let Alexis know we are looking for the victim's DNA"

Jordan nodded. "You got it Boss."

Agent Chambers shook her head. "Do not screw this up commissioner."

Felicia Scorpio looked up from her laptop and to the front door of the Floating Rib. Skye Quartermaine, Hayden Barnes and Harrison Finn came walking in and sat down at the bar. This was an odd combination.

While Hayden and Finn had once been lovers, he was now engaged to Felicia's friend Anna Devane, or at least he had been. Felicia had heard a rumor that they had broken up. She wondered why Anna had not come by to talk to her in person about that.

"Here for lunch folks?" She asked as they sat down. Before they could answer she turned to Finn. "Thanks for taking such good care of Mac."'

Finn smiled. "All I did was send him on to the next round of tests, which he needs to show up for!"

"He will. I will make sure." Felicia said. Then she sighed. "I was sorry to hear about you and Anna"

"Did she tell you?" Hayden asked.

Felicia was a little put off by the intrusion but answered any way. "No, I haven't really seen her since the Ice Princess Event"

"I don't think any of us have" Said Skye.

Felicia shook her head. "What do you mean?"

"Hayden and I just watched Ava Jerome kick Anna's butt in Kelly's this morning."

Felica held her hand up. "Hold on, I'm not even going to ask why, but how?"

Skye smiled. "Exactly."

Finn Shrugged. "I am just here in support, I am not sure about this theory,"

Felicia shook her head. "I dont know. Ava and Anna are about the same age, if Ava got the drop on her…" She shook her head. "I still can't see it. I…maybe. But if it's not Anna?"

"Alex" Said Hayden.

"Oh, come on Hayden" said Felica.

"It would explain the sudden break up with Finn and the pass she made a Robert."

"She made a pass at Robert" Felica asked.

"That is why Ava slugged her." Skye said.

Felica picked up the phone at the edge of the bar. "Only one way to find out." She dialed and waited. "Anna, Felica, haven't seen you in days, come on over to the Rib, no, no I won't take no for an answer, Robert was just in talking about you." Felica grinned at the others as she hung up "She is on her way over."

"And what then?" Asked Hayden

"Then you pick a fight with her, you're twenty years younger, kind of tough. If she is not Anna Devane you kick her ass" Felecia said.

"And if she is Anna?" Hayden asked.

"She drops you like a rock."

"This is our best idea?"

Ned and Olivia Quartermaine sat on the couch in the living room of the Q mansion listening to the soft voice coming over the speaker singing in Arabic alternating in English with Ned's alter ego Eddie Maine

The song came near its end:

Oh, Shenandoah, I'm bound to leave you,

Away, you rolling river

Oh, Shenandoah, I'm bound to leave you

Away, I'm bound away, cross the wide Missouri.

ya shinandwah , 'atuaqa liruyatik ,

beydaan , 'ant almutadawil alnahr

ya shynandwah , 'atuaqu liruyatik

beydaan , 'ana muqid ,

eubur wilayat myswry alwasieat.

"Wow" said Olivia. "I cannot get over how beautiful Sage…Fatima's voice is."

Ned smiled. "Yeah, the guy singing ain't half bad, either is he?"

She pecked his cheek. "Ehh a little old."

"Old?" Ned said. "You should see me in leather pants."

"So, what are you guys thinking?"

Ned shook his head. "I could send a copy to Lois and let LnB take a listen to it, but truthfully, Sage was so ill treated by us last time that it seems unfair to me to do that."

"ELQ?" Olivia asked.

"Is not an entertainment company. "

"Aurora is." Olivia said, "And Drew is family and Jax is your best friend."

"They are not really set up to develop new talent." Ned said. He was about to add more when Michael Quartermaine the current CEO of ELQ walked in. He was shuffling papers and carrying an iPad.

"Ned, have you ever seen any of this gaming development stuff?" He asked his older cousin and COO.

"Not really, is this something Faith is developing?"

"Yes, for her new company…but…" Michael paused.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I don't want to talk out of school or turn, she is our cousin and she did give Roy Ward a ton of information on her Uncle Charlie Holt to use in his campaign. But…." Michael shook his head and then laughed. "She has no sense of business, and I know I have a hell of a lot of nerve saying that given I have no degree in business and would have tanked ELQ without your help Ned."

Ned smiled. "You have done an amazing job."

"No, I have done an adequate job. But thanks. Seriously though I spoke to her about a financing round and an initial offering and all I got was a blank stare. "

Ned nodded. "Are you thinking of moving ELQ into tech? "

"Entertainment Tech" Michael said. "But it would require a huge commitment, and turning a monolith like ELQ out of shipping and the medical industry would be next to impossible."

Ned nodded. "I was just a little older than you when I formed LnB because I wanted to work in a different industry."

"I couldn't do that, we need a Quartermaine at the head of ELQ. Unless …well would you …."

Ned took a deep breath. "Before we get there, we need to bring Drew over. The days when Quartermaine's competed against each other are over and done. If you are talking about you and Faith forming another company or even trying to turn ELQ in that direction, we need to make sure that we are not in conflict with what he is doing at Aurora."

Michael nodded. "I agree. We should invite Jason as well, out of respect."

Ned did not think that Jason's construction business would conflict, but he nodded. "Skye as well, then she has been working for Drew, but I know she is at loose ends."

"Okay then" Michael said. "I'll add Faith and Dillon to that list, and we can meet at the ELQ Conference room tomorrow"

Ned and Olivia watched him leave.

"Interesting" said Ned.

"Very" Olivia agreed.

"It's funny I ran into Molly Cassadine a few weeks ago and she commented that 'the winds of change' were brewing here in Port Charles, it appears she may be right."

Drew Cain sat on his brand-new Harley Iron 883 and looked at his girlfriend Serena Baldwin and said. "And I should get involved in this because?"

"Your brother needs your help." Serena said softly.

"Franco?"

She smiled. "Your biological brother."

"He hasn't asked for my help." Drew responded.

"Rovena asked me to ask you."

"Ahh but did Jason ask her to ask you to ask me?" Drew replied.

"Jason never asks any one for help, it's a personality flaw he shares with his brother."

"I never met AJ so I can't say for sure" Drew said smiling at her.

She shook her head. She knew in the long run he was going to help but he was going to make the path from here to there sheer torture.

"Seal, I have several veterans who are becoming involved with Quantrill's Raiders, the politics of it appeals to them, they like Charlie Holt and his new wave movement, but none of them, even the most outrageous of them, would want to be in the middle of a human trafficking ring."

"And Jason is trying to expose the ring, without harming the racist who led the biker group? Gee that is noble."

"Not everyone who agrees with the Holt Agenda is a racist, Seal. "

"But everyone who is a racist agrees with it." He answered.

Serena sighed. "Then do it to help those poor women caught up in the web."

"That is what aurora is for. We use the media to expose things like this."

Serena shook her head. "Yes, and Dillon and the crew are doing a good job of it but face it darling your heart has not been with Aurora for a long while now. Not since you and Sam broke up."

"That is not true."

"Yes, it is Seal. And I am not going to lie and say that I am not at all jealous that you brought it for her. As a means of getting away from Sonny. But Sonny is dead, and Sam has a great job with Ava. Why are you running a company that you really have no interest in."?

"Wow" Said Drew. "This just got a whole lot deeper that I was expecting. "

"Well I had another topic I wanted to talk about, but this takes precedent. Will you help Jason?"

Drew leaned over the side of the bike and kissed her. He fired it up then reached back for his helmet. "Where did you say they meet, Officer?"

Serena beamed.

Kristina Corinthos sat back in the large leather chair behind what had been her Father's desk. Frank Dooley the head of the construction workers unions of Greater Western New York sat across from her. By the door Dev Corbin and the computer wizard Teddy Holmes flanked the doorway.

"I must admit, I thought that Jason himself would be here" Dooley said.

"Jason no longer goes to meetings, Mr. Dooley, the further separated he is from the family business the better his lawyers like it."

Kristina smiled at herself and the non-lie she had just spouted.

"I guess that does make sense, and you people did live up to your end of the bargain."

"And now it is time for you to live up to your end."

Dooley nodded he reached in his briefcase and took out a stack of files. "The bottom nine are upcoming projects and the bids of your competitors. You should be able to come in below coast. Each of those jobs then will have three 'no-show' positions built in for your people."

"Excellent" Said Kristina as she motioned for Teddy to take the folders. "And the top folder?"

"The names and contacts for five men who have never worked for me, Shehu or even your father. They would be loyal to whoever is paying for them."

Teddy handed that folder to Dev. "Very good, thank you so much Mr. Dooley." Kristina smiled. "I know you may have some questions about that last folder."

He waved his hand. "No, no it makes sense, I've been in this business a long time Ms. Davis, a young woman your age just getting into this business, as much as Morgan is an honorable man, you are going to want allies in your corner." He stood up and held his hand out.

"I want you to know Ms. Davis, I am your ally."

"Thank you, Mr. Dooley, and just for the record my name is Corinthos. But you can call me Kristina, Frank."

He smiled and left. Kristina sat down and said. "Teddy go through those bids and work with the team at the office to develop the lowest possible bid, best possible materials Teddy, I want these to be pristine, till we build our reputation then we can begin to cut corners."

"You got it" He said with a smile.

"Oh, and how is the TJ project going?" Kristina asked.

"Should be ready to implement late today or early tomorrow." Teddy responded.

"Perfect" Kristina said as she picked up the phone on her desk that was ringing. "Yes. Oh Don. Really wonderful, I will tell Carly. Yes, sure tonight no problem. Great. "

She hung up and looked at Dev "Is that thot ready?"

He nodded.

"How does she look?"

Dev sighed. "Totally different, as long as she keeps the wig on and the contacts in, the heels make her taller, and more and more her body language is different."

"So, her own parents won't recognize her?" Kristina asked.

"They will think she looks like Joss, but a resemblance not the person, now mind you that is my opinion."

Kristina nodded. "Okay"

"Aren't you taking a chance?" Dev said.

"Sometimes you have to." Kristina said. "At this point she is next to useless to me kept in secret so we might as well take a risk. If Jax recognizes her at the metro court tonight, she will be with Peter August so hell will fall down on him. Teddy says the TJ project is completed, so it will fall on him. She will just be some poor little girl people took advantage of."

"But what if she rats you out?"

Kristina shook her head. "Joss Jesse won't let her."

Dev still thought it was a large chance, a risk that she did not need to take. But it was not his place to question her.

Jerry Jacks sat patiently in the dark room. The door slowly opened and for a moment the light from the hallway illuminated the modern looking apartment. "Close the door Cort." Jerry said.

Still standing in the dark the man who had entered closed the door. He stood for a moment allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, then he spoke slowly. "Jerry Jacks, what can I do for you?"

"Cort, it is always what can we do for each other. For example, for you, I can avoid telling people that you are Caesar Fasion's oldest son."

"And in exchange for keeping this information secret?"

"I wish to borrow your father's masking technology."

Mayor Laura Webber-Collins sat down behind her desk, her face a mask of grief and disbelief. "I refuse to believe it, I have known Sly since he was a child, Mac."

"So, have I Madame Mayor. The DNA evidence is clear however."

"Is it?" Asked Franco. "I mean the DNA under the victim's fingernails match Sly, but the semen doesn't."

"That is from a difference person, a lead that Detectives Chase and Spencer followed up on and while that person will be a problem, we are convinced he is not the dancer killer."

"And Sly is?" Laura said.

"Yes." Said Mac.

Franco shook his head but remained silent.

"Okay Mac, keep me posted." Laura said. "I need to work on some kind of statement for the press."

Mac nodded and left

Franco continued to shake his head more and mor. "No, just no. There is a reason Jennifer has been painting Fasion into her pictures and it has nothing to do with Sly Eckhart."

Laura looked at him. "Privately, I agree with you, publicly, I need to stand behind my department."

Franco smiled. "I understand, I'll take the private support as long as I have your permission to look into this."

"You have it. I …." Laura hesitated. "I also may need a detached eye checking out Sly, maybe talking to his aunt, everyone I know is going to be emotionally attached."

"Fine, we just need to do whatever we are going to do quickly, the fact that they arrested Sly, is not going to stop the real killer."

"If Sly is not the real killer" Laura added as Franco left the room.

She sat down behind her desk and absently thumbed through the folder Mac had left her concerning the arrest.

Her Secretary Genie Ryker popped her head in and said. "Madame Mayor, there is a man outside who says he is your brother."

"My Brother?" Laura said rising. She motioned her head and followed Genie out of the office and into the reception area.

A handsome younger man about thirty-five years old with a thin face, brown hair and bright brown eyes stood up and smiled at her. "Laura?"

"Yes" She said with hesitation

He held out his hand and said. "It is so wonderful to finally meet you, I'm Rick."

"Rick?" Laura said.

"Yes, Rick Webber Jr. I'm your brother."

Alexis Davis gave Sly Eckhart her best concerned smile as she entered the interrogation room. "Hello Sly, how are you?" she said to the shackled man who sat at the table.

He pulled on the chains. "I've been better Ms. Davis."

Alexis looked at Agent Chambers and said. "Officer, you can uncuff my client as you leave."

Marcia stood still for a moment.

"We can do the staring thing, Officer but it will waste every one's time. Leave and turn off the monitor and sound system when you go."

"It's special Agent Chambers, FBI. I don't know about uncuffing him he is dangerous."

Alexis smiled sweetly. "Agent, my Father was Mikkos Cassadine, Helena Cassadine was my step mother. Dangerous is what I do for breakfast."

Chambers looked for a moment more, than Alexis made an uncuffing motion with her hand, Marcia walked over and uncuffed Sly.

"Don't try anything Dancer." She said as she slipped the cuffs into her belt and left the room.

"I'm not the dancer killer." Sly said to Alexis as the door closed.

Alexis nodded. "Okay."

"You believe me?"

"I don't not believe you, but Mac must have some evidence if he is charging you."

"They won't tell me what, anytime I asked they asked me questions and my father always said never to speak to the police without your attorney around."

"Your father was a smart man." Alexis said. "I'd have a lot less clients in jail if they would shut up."

Sly smiled. "They wouldn't let me call my Aunt Jenny, they said you were my one call."

"Charming. Was that Mac?"

"No, the FBI agent."

Alexis nodded. "I want to talk to Detectives Chase and Spencer; they are reasonable people." She took out a pad and pen from her briefcase, meanwhile give me your Aunt's phone number, does she live in Port Charles?"

"No, we moved years ago, when she broke up with Paul."

"Paul?"

"Hornsby."

"The serial killer?" Alexis asked.

"Yes"

Alexis sighed; they would use the fact that Sly was raised by a serial killer against him. "Wonderful, okay give me the number."

Aboard the Cassadine jet Soumia typed furiously on her laptop. Lucky leaned over her and said softly "Getting anywhere?"

She nodded. "I'm not Hajar or Faith Gatlin but I'm not horrible either."

"Never thought you were."

"Oh, please the first time I told you to wash dishes instead of putting them in the sink you thought I was the most horrible person alive."

"No, I thought you were insane, me wash dishes? What were you thinking?" He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

She reached up and starched her hijab. She smiled "Excuse me" She reached up and undid the hijab shaking her hair out and then draped it on her shoulders.

Lulu looked puzzled. "Nicholas will be back" She said pointing to the cockpit where Nicholas was speaking to the pilots.

Soumia smiled. "It's okay. A Hijab is a choice and there are many interpretations of wearing one. Hajar for example is much laxer than I am, and Fatima much more conservative. "

"Sage wasn't "Said Lulu then she smiled. "But that is a different story for sure"

"Agreed" said Soumia. "Any way, traditionally, I can remove my Hijab in front of my husband, women of course, and any man who is forbidden to be attracted to me, because of their relationship with me or with my husband, so Lucky's Father which I would extend to Kevin as well as Luke, his sons, of course Adian and Jake are still under age so that is also an exemption, but Cameron, his brothers, Ethan and Nicholas and nephews, Rocco and Spencer. "

"And if I were to marry again?" Lulu asked.

"Got someone in Mind, Sis?" Lucky joked. "Dillon is still single"

"Shut up Lucky"

Soumia grinned. "Honest answer, I would need to know him and make an evaluation, like I did with Kevin. Or Robert, who since he gave me away at the wedding is considered my Father by me."

Lulu nodded. Soumia took the Hijab and draped it over her head, but not tied as she continued to type.

She pointed to something on the screen. "What is this all about?"

Lucky looked. "Hmmm, so that is the original funding for Regeneratsiya?"

"Seems that way, again I'm not Faith or Hajar, I'm taking far less hacking risks then they would."

Nicholas came out from the cockpit, Lucky looked at his older brother and smiled. "You have any pickle Lila on board?"

"God no, why would we have that stuff?"

Lucky smirked.

"So, are you going to ask me about faking my death?" Nicholas said.

"Why would I do that?" Lucky asked. "I never believed you were dead."

"You didn't?"

"No, I knew where you were an what you were doing."

"How?"

"Nicholas, I'm a Spencer, knowing where every Cassadine is at any given moment is the best way to stay alive." Lucky smiled. "Even the one we are apparently going after."

"Molly?" Nicholas said puzzled.

"Dimitri"

Jerry Jacks waved the gun at the man in the shadows. "So?"

"You want to know how to make a latex mask?"

"Dont play me for a fool Cort you are really not in a position to do so, we both know that it is far more than a latex mask, the nanotechnology makes it look, feel and react like a real face. "

"And whose face are you looking to wear?" Cort asked.

Jerry smiled. "My own of course."

Marko DuBujak sat with Colonel Lee drinking a beer at Devil's bar.

"Morgan will be elected President of the club?" He asked Lee.

"Yes. The Murrays still have a lot of say and Billy's father Ken, who founded the club is supporting Morgan, not to mention his reputation."

Marko nodded, yes, the reputation of Jason Morgan, the only hitman who he considered an equal.

The door of the bar opened, and a man walked in.

"Is that Morgan?" Marko asked.

"It was for a while, least he thought he was Morgan and so did everyone else, that's Drew Cain, Morgan's twin brother."

Lee got up and met Drew as he walked up to the bar. "Can we help ya?"

"Looking for my brother Jason."

"Why?"

Drew chuckled. "That would be between Jason and I."

'Jason's a patch holder. His business is our business."

Several other bikers got up and moved towards the bar. Drew sigh.

Marko kept sitting. He admired Cain, instead of tensing up as he was slowly surrounded the man relaxed every muscle in his body. He could easily move in any direction.

"I don't think this is a bar for you to be at my friend." Lee said.

"I don't think I care what you think, my friend. I am looking to speak with my brother."

"Then call him." One of the bikers said.

"Or wait here till he comes in" Said Drew.

The biker walked over coming between Drew and Lee, he was a head and a half taller than the six foot two Drew Cain. The biker gave Drew a small shove. "Leave now."

Drew let himself be sent back three steps.

Marko watched. He saw where Drew had allowed himself to be shoved.

"Don't touch me" Drew said.

The giant biker went to shove Drew again. This time Drew caught the biker's hand with his right hand and grabbed a beer bottle which he brought across the big man's temple with the left. The glass shattered as the giant fell to his knees. Drew brought his knee up into the man's face and he splattered to the floor.

Marko nodded in admiration as three of the bikers charged at Drew. But Cain had allowed himself to be shoved within arm's reach of the pool cues. He grabbed one and used in as a bo staff slamming one biker in the mouth with the butt end then swinging it broadly to take down the other two.

Drew spun the cue in his hand then pointed the tip under Lee's jaw. "Why don't I buy you boys a beer while I wait for my brother?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah, yeah, no hard feelings, right?"

Drew reached down and grasped the hand of the big man hoisting him up. "Nope none at all Bro. None at all."

Marko smiled to himself. He may not be Morgan, but he was good.

Drew brought the house beers. He picked up two bottles from the bar and walked over to where Marko was sitting. He placed one in front of the man and said. "I saw you watching."

"Didn't seem to be much of a point, you had them all the moment you walked in."

"And knew you to be the only real threat" Drew said smiling.

"Marko DuBujak, nice to meet you, Mister…?"

"Cain, Drew Cain."

Kristina kept meaning to have the mirror in the hallway destroyed or at the very least covered up. Instead she found herself standing in front of it.

The small frail girl, the one who had been pursued to do reality TV, the one who had been in love with an older domineering woman, the one who had left school, the one who had joined a cult, the one who had gotten hooked on drugs, the one who had been gang raped looked back at her. She screamed Fraud, Fake, Liar at her.

Kristina smiled, that small frail girl could no longer reach her. Because Kristina had a secret. Something the girl didn't know.

The girl in the mirror thought that she could call her names and hurt her. But Kristina could not be hurt by those names. She owned them, she used them, she was them. Damn right she was a fraud, and a fake and liar. Damn right. And she was going to fraud, fake and lie her way right to the top of the mob food chain in Port Charles and up and down the eastern seaboard.

She was Kristina Davis-Corinthos and god help anyone who gets in her way.


End file.
